elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
T50 Rush Deck (No Upgrade)
Deck * Earth Mark * 6 Nova * 6 Immolation * 5 Photon * 3 Graboid * 3 Lava Golem * 2 Quintessence * 2 Momentum * 1 Deflagration * 1 Stone Pillar * 1 Rage Potion Import Code: 4sa 4sa 4vj 4vj 4vj 4vj 4vj 4vj 55q 55q 58o 590 590 590 5f6 5f9 5f9 5f9 5f9 5f9 5fa 5fa 5fa 5fb 5l9 5l9 5l9 5l9 621 621 8pm Recommended, but Optional: 2 Quantum Pillar/Towers. If used, remove 1 Immo and 1 Photon. The basic idea of this deck is that farming top50 is slightly more interesting than farming level 3, and grinding without any upgraded card sucks, even on elders. Top50 can also a be a better source of certain rares. The playstyle is pretty simple: Most godkiller decks, when in the hands of shitty AI, are ponderous, predictable, and vulnerable to quick, aggressive decks; but even so the cards in these decks can be very nasty. Some tips: Never put more than two creatures on the field unless they have more than 3 health, or are burrowed/immortal. Forfeit if you do not get those two creatures out within two turns. Do not be afraid to use an immo on a extra lava golem if you have one already on the field - the sooner you can afford to momentum + quintessence the stronger one, the better. If you have momentums in hand, use the deflagration on shards, empathics, or nasty weapons, if you do not, save it for the inevitable phase shield. Watch for bone walls/graveyards, try to photon/immo before they come into to play. This deck hits mastery surprisingly often, by dint of killing the player before they play any weapons or creatures. Upgrade path: Pretty soon you'll have 1500 electrum burning a hole in your pocket. I would personally recommend upgrading two quantum pillars to towers and including them in the deck. Then upgrade 1 quint, 1 graboid, and then finish by upgrading the quints, grabiods, and then other buff cards. Most of the other cards in this deck do not benefit when upgraded. Comments This look good, but you never gave a mark for the deck to start with. I'm guessing an earth mark is the best. Also, the weakness of this deck is that this deck has no shield to protect you from the other side's attack monster. This deck also, does not have monster or field control, plus it only has one deflag therefore can only destory one threat. Finally, even with momentum, a electrocuter/lobtomonizer, Mind flayer/Ultharid or sundial can render the deck's creature us ---Nhan1st--- Try it out against a top50. The whole goal of this deck is to have a 13/9 lava golem and a shrieker on the field while the t50 deck is still setting up. I tried including creature control (mind flayers, lobot, drain life, etc.) and found that most generally they meant it was less likely I'd have the golem/shrieker combo up on the first or second turn. tbh as soon as AI's mobilize their own CC you *should* be able to get momentum/quint on the golem, and if you can prevent heal/sundial at that point, you've won. Kinnison: While indeed its a sweet deck for Earth - that has few deck options for a new player it seems- there seems to be a major problem if the enemy has any oty upgraded or cast shield on him. If the enemy has otys, it seems you are only going to be able to win if you have the combo ready (all 3 cards of momentum, quintessence, lava golem and the quantums on your hand). Otherwise with other openents you can get by with an unquint'ed lava golem or just shiekers. Time void: I like to try out diffirent decks and this looks good. It reached just about 50% win rate against T50 but i use this prefer grinding PvP. There it reaches about 70% win rate and i won 50-120 electrum per win. YAY. with this this deck i can store upgraded cards for my god killer rainbow. But this deck absolutelly wont fit for lvl 5 or even lvl 3, i t bet that it cant even win lvl 5 with fully upgraded deck. huh? its main idea is to quickly rush and grow your golems so its ideal for slow rainbows or rushers becaus this is really fastest deck even that its pillarless and defendless without any pernaments. I support this deck. As this deck does not have any pernament (except single stone pillar) all enemy earthquakes steals and pernament controls will be wasted and if your opponent is unlucky by drawing all his pernament controls you are going to pwn him. Im using following variation 6x immolation 6x photon 6x nova 5x lava golem 3x graboid 2x momentum 2x quintessence 1x rage potion 1x stone pillar. Import Code: 4vj 4vj 4vj 4vj 4vj 4vj 55q 55q 58o 590 590 590 5f9 5f9 5f9 5f9 5f9 5f9 5fa 5fa 5fa 5fa 5fb 5l9 5l9 5l9 5l9 5l9 5l9 621 621 7dq 8pm Nice deck, i also added a Druidic Staff for healing instead of Shard of Gratitude. It works fine with it for you have 6 nova's, and 2 is enough to summon it. ( Enchant Artifact can be added if you don't want your staff gone.) This deck works well for me. Good luck with it not really cost efficent to start it w/out owning any of the cards it would cost 1003 coins more than most people the would really need this have also my deck could pwn this and its about same price Category:Decks Category:Aggro